


Hand and Arrow

by MarlaHectic



Series: Random Originals [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Family Drama, Magical Elements, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: What if an arrow with a hand at one end was obsessed with a concrete, apparently boring, flower?Or, just an almost drabble based on a crazy hypothesis.
Series: Random Originals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846012





	Hand and Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I wish you enjoy this teeny-tiny piece of work and forgive all my non-native speaker and quick tipper mistakes,  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

When the magician died, she made sure her hand was severed and sent to her cousin Tatiana. For Tatiana’s misfortune, what the other woman hadn’t managed to do was to prevent the hand from start decomposing, so the poor witch almost fainted when the rotten smell came out of the mail box. However, she put on a brave face, attached the hand to a magical arrow and sent it to its final destiny.  
The arrow arrived at an apparently completely regular flower, now the hand barely a few tendons joined to the bones, and allowed said hand to smashed it completely. That flower contained the life force of the magician’s murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think?  
> As always, all feedback, random comments and kudos are appreciated beyond human reason,  
> Long life and prosperity,  
> Marla


End file.
